HADIAH
by Anna-tachi Team
Summary: Sebenarnya dia tidak marah, sungguh. Tetapi seperti yang kita ketahui, jika orang lelah itu bisa kesal dengan segala hal yang menyebalkan, sekecil apapun. Dan kebetulan, pembatalan janji secara sepihak itu lewat mendadak dikepalanya tadi. Seperti sebuah iklan lewat di acara televisi.


=oOo=

 **WARNING!**

 **CONTAIN OF:**

 **SANGAT ABSURD, ABAL-ABAL, TYPO(S) KELEWATAN, GAGAL PAHAM, STAGNASI IDE, BL, SCENE GAGAL DIMANA-MANA, OOC YANG KETERLALUAN, DLL.**

=oOo=

Anna-tachi present:

 **HADIAH**

Kuroko no Basket by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Ide cerita dari teman saya, **Almira Chika Pramisti**. Chika, arigatou...

 **NGGAK SUKA? NGGAK USAH BACA!**

=oOo=

.

.

.

.

.

.

=oOo=

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam hari. Suara detikan jarumnya seolah seirama dengan suara rintikan hujan di luar sana. Angin berhembus, menggerakan pohon-pohon didepan sebuah jendela kaca besar yang menghiasi dinding berwarna coklat kayu, memisahkan salah satu ruangan didalam gedung itu dengan dunia luar.

Perpustakaan itu masih ramai, berlawanan dengan jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Mungkin karena hari itu hari Sabtu. Yah... Perpustakaan itu ramai dengan banyak orang. Tidak hanya mereka yang ingin belajar, mengerjakan tugas, ataupun membaca. Tetapi juga sepasang kekasih yang sepertinya mulai kehilangan destinasi yang pantas untuk digunakan menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Di salah satu meja di dalam ruangan itu, seorang pemuda tengah berkutat dengan laptop dan puluhan buku yang bertebaran di mejanya. Yah, ini hari Sabtu, dan dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan menyelesaikan tugasnya di perpustakaan. Kenapa? Apakah dia jones?

Oh tidak... Pemuda itu tidak jones. Dia punya pacar. Iya, pacar. Seorang pemuda manis berambut merah yang merupakan siswa SMU Rakuzan. Ditambah lagi, hari ini dia berulang tahun. Jadi dia tidak terjebak di perpustakaan karena jones.

Alasannya lebih karena tugasnya yang mulai menumpuk. Dan novel kesukaannya yang baru terbit kemarin. Ditambah dengan deadline tugas yang dipatok tanggal 5 bulan ini. Dia bukan pemalas, semua tugasnya telah dicicil jauh-jauh hari. Iya. Tapi masalahnya, tugas yang dicicil ada 8 dengan tenggang waktu yang sama. Dan berhubung dia sekarang sedang senggang, (karena pacarnya membatalkan janji secara sepihak) maka dia memilih perpustakaan sebagai ladang pelarian. Sekalian menyelesaikan tugas dari para dosen yang ya ampun banyaknya itu.

Pemuda itu sudah duduk di kursi yang sama sejak pukul 9 pagi. Bukan berarti dia tidak bergerak sama sekali selama 10 jam. (Yang benar saja, dia bisa mati kesemutan!) Dia juga bergerak, berdiri untuk mengambil buku dan bahan-bahan untuk tugasnya. Tapi yah, 10 jam dia tidak keluar perpustakaan sama sekali, sehingga bisa kita lihat wajahnya hampir menyerupai warna rambutnya. Abu-abu.

Sebut saja pemuda ini adalah Mayuzumi Chihiro, mahasiswa jurusan Sastra Universitas Tokyo. Pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan super tipis yang sebelas duabelas dengan Kuroko Tetsuya, teman sekaligus rivalnya.

(Belakangan ini diketahui bahwa si rambut biru adalah 'masa lalu' kekasihnya.)

Duduk didepan komputer selama 10 jam membuat perutnya meronta minta diisi. Dan kebetulan tugasnya sudah selesai dan untungnya sudah disave, (jika tidak, bisa dipastikan dia akan gantung diri, atau mencuri tugas temannya lalu menggunakan missdirection supaya tidak dicari) maka dia memutuskan membereskan segala 'kekacauan' di mejanya dan keluar untuk mencari makan. Kebetulan juga, hujan sudah berhenti.

=oOo=

Karena sudah lelah dengan hidupnya(?) dan otaknya juga sudah tidak bisa diajak untuk berfikir mau membeli apa untuk dimakan, maka dia memutuskan untuk membeli junkfood. Kebetulan juga Maji Burger sudah dekat didepan mata. Cukup antri, (atau memotong antrian, jika perlu) membeli, lalu dimakan dijalan dan pulang. Yah... Pikirannya sedang malas diajak kompromi. Maka sekarang, dia berjalan memasuki Maji Burger, mengantre, dan menunggu dengan sabar untuk memesan makanan. Mengabaikan sepenuhnya kekacauan disekitarnya. Oh ayolah... Kokoronya lelah bung!

Selesai membeli makanannya, (dia terjebak didalam antrian selama 15 menit) dia segera menghabiskan makanannya dan berjalan pulang. Terlalu malas untuk menunggu bis. Lagipula ini sudah hampir jam setengah sembilan malam. Dia menghela nafas lelah, jujur saja, dia kesal dengan kekasihnya yang membatalkan janji dengan sepihak dan malah tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. (Sekedar informasi, ponselnya tergeletak didalam tas dan belum disentuh sama sekali.)

Sebenarnya dia tidak marah, sungguh. Tetapi seperti yang kita ketahui, jika orang lelah itu bisa kesal dengan segala hal yang menyebalkan, sekecil apapun. Dan kebetulan, pembatalan janji secara sepihak itu lewat mendadak dikepalanya tadi. Seperti sebuah iklan lewat di acara televisi.

Agak cemas juga, sebetulnya. Karena kekasihnya tidak menghubungi. Maka, dia membuka tasnya dan mulai mencari ponselnya, dan benar saja, ketikaa membuka ponsel, ada 1 email masuk.

 **From : Akashi Seijuuro**

 **Hanya malas jalan-jalan saja. Oh, jika ada acara jangan kembali terlalu malam.**

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Mayuzumi. Dia kira pesan apa, ternyata balasan pesannya kemarin sore. Yah, kemarin dia bertanya, kenapa membatalkan janji mereka, dan balasannya... Yah, bisa dilihat seperti apa.

Mayuzumi memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Kemudian berbelok ke dalam toko buku yang kebetulan tertangkap retinanya. Persetan dengan segala kekesalannya, dia mau belanja light novel hari ini.

=oOo=

Dia baru sampai di apartemennya pukul 9 tepat. Dan sesuai dugaannya, tempat itu sudah sangat sepi. Tidak mau ambil pusing, dia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melepas sepatunya, (tanpa menyadari jika sandal rumahnya hilang 1 dan ada sebuah sepatu asing disana) kemudian melepaskan tasnya dan langsung melenggang menuju kamar mandi. Dia penat!

Suara kucuran air dingin terdengar kemudian, lalu disusul dengan aroma sabun yanag menguar di sekitar apartemennya. Walaupun hujan dan udara dingin, Mayuzumi mandi dengan menggunakan air dingin. Anggap saja, dia sedang bercita-cita untuk menderita hipotermia.

15 menit kemudian suara air tidak terdengar lagi, disusul dengan sosok Mayuzumi yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan piyama (jangan tanya dari mana) dan handuk di kepala. Dia berbelok ke dapur, mendadak ingin minum jus jeruk, dan menemukan sekotak jus jeruk di dalam kulkas.

(Padahal seingatnya, dia tidak membeli jus jeruk kemarin. Ck... Galau sekali pemuda ini/author dibuang)

Selesai minum jus jeruk, dia melesat ke ruang tamu, kemudian membongkar tasnya dan membawa benda itu ke dalam kamarnya. Matanya sudah mengantuk. Dia meletakan ponselnya di atas nakas, (tanpa menyadari jika ada ponsel lain disana) novelnya bisa dibaca besok. Rencananya sekarang adalah langsung terbang ke alam mimpi...

Tapi itu hanya rencana, karena sekarang bukanya tidur, matanya yang awalnya mengantuk malah terbuka lebar setelah dia menyingkap selimut diatas kasurnya.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"Akashi!"

Rupanya, Mayuzumi menemukan ada Akashi di tempat tidurnya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, Akashi yang berada diatas kasurnya itu, memakai piyama merah marun **tanpa celana,** dengan tangan yang terikat dan mulut yang ditutup dengan sebuah kain putih.

Mayuzumi mendudukan Akashi, lalu melepas ikatan ditangannya dan penutup mulutnya, kemudian memeluk pemuda itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu? Dan kenapa kau tidak pakai celana?"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, pemuda bersurai merah itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Mayuzumi, meremat kain piyama yang menutupi dadanya, dan meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Mibuchi-san... Yang... M-membawaku..."

"Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"Jam 10 pagi, kurasa."

"Astaga!"

Mayuzumi memeluk pemuda itu makin erat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu... Mibuchi-san, kemarin sore, mengajak ku bertemu," jeda sejenak. Akashi berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak karuan. Jelas saja! Mulutnya dibekap hampir 10 jam! Dibawah selimut lagi! Untung saja dia tidak mati kehabisan nafas.

"Kemudian... Dia menawariku kopi. Sepertinya diberi obat tidur," Akashi menghela nafas, "Kepalaku pusing, tanganku sakit."

"Kau pasti kedinginan. Ck... Kenapa disini dingin sekali sih?"

Mayuzumi menarik selimut, menutupi tubuh Akashi, sementara dia masih memeluk pemuda itu. Kekesalannya menguap begitu saja, toh, kekasihnya sekarang sudah ada dipelukannya, dengan wajah yang terlihat manis dan...

Deg.

Mayuzumi merasa kerongkongannya mendadak kering, dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, ketika Akashi menghembuskan nafas dan menggelitik lehernya.

"Jangan menggodaku...!"

Tangan yang awalnya memeluk pinggang Akashi itu turun perlahan, turun, turun, hingga mendarat pada kulit pahanya yang ehem...

"Ngh..."

Mampus!

"Mayuzumi-san..."

Akashi mendongak, manik ruby nya memaku amethys milik Mayuzumi, kemudian dia tersenyum...

"Selamat ulang tahun..."

Dan yang terjadi berikutnya, tubuh Akashi terhempas, dengan Mayuzumi diatasnya yang mengunci bibirnya, menciumnya. Pertama, hanya bibir yang saling menempel, lalu ditambah sedikit hisapan dan kecapan, oh... Jangan lupa dengan...

"Nggh..."

Suara desah tertahan yang keluar dari mulut Akashi, jugaa lidah yang saling membelit satu sama lain dan saliva yang merembes dari sudut bibir si merah. Cukup lama mereka berciuman, sampai Akashi menarik rambut Mayuzumi dan menghentikan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva tipis menghubungkan keduanya, hingga kemudian putus beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Jadi... Mana hadiahku?" tanya Mayuzumi dengan agak... Ehem... Mesum.

Akashi tersenyum dengan sangaaat manis, kemudian dia membisikan sesuatu di telinga Mayuzumi.

"Hadiahmu... Disini."

Dan untungnya, besok adalah hari Minggu.

=oOo=

Tamat dengan tidak elitnya

=oOo=

Anna D : Absurd gila...

Anna A : Iya ya... Habis dibaca ulang kok jadi gak jelas ya?

Anna D : Idenya aja gak jelas... -_-

Anna A : Iya... Saya paham... Njir...

Anna D : Tapi... AKHIRNYA PENYAKIT LAMA KITA KAMBUH!

Anna A : Iya... *lirik Badmood, Jealouse, Insomnia, sama Are You Okay?*

Anna D : Setelah Kaname x Zero, sekarang Mayuzumi x Akashi.

Anna A : O iya, kemarin ada yang PM, terus tanya, 'Anna-tachi kok bahasa ficnya kayak Anna Akihana' dan ITU MEMANG SAYA! TERNYATA ADA YANG NYADAR!/Ditendang

Anna D : Capslock nak...

Anna A : Huhuhu... Iya.

Anna D : Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk Chika atas ide dan konsepnya. Maaf kalau akhirnya malah rancu. Dan untuk kali ini, kami terima flame... Karena rancu sekaleeeh...

Anna A : Iya. Tapi habis di flame, ficnya bakal dihapus dalam 1 x 24 jam untuk menghindari kericuhan.

Anna D : Saa... Berkenan Review?

=oOo=

 **OMAKE**

Mibuchi Reo tengah tersenyum sembari menatap layar ponselnya. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Reo-nee, kau sedang apa?" tanya Hayama yang penasaran sekaligus cemas. Sementara Mibuchi hanya tersenyum.

"Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu sekarang. Kuharap Mayuzumi-senpai tidak bermain kasar, jadi Sei-chan bisa kembali dengan selamat besok."

Mibuchi tersenyum iblis, mengingat kalau dia memasang penyadap di kerah baju Akashi tadi pagi.

=oOo=


End file.
